1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatus such as image processing apparatus (e.g., image scanning apparatus such as a scanner, and image forming apparatus such as digital copier apparatus, printer, facsimile apparatus, digital multifunction peripherals, etc.), an electronic apparatus system comprised of such electronic apparatus and external apparatus coupled thereto via a communication channel, a method of controlling the electronic apparatus, a program to be executed by the computer of the electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable record medium having the program recorded therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, multifunctional image forming apparatuses such as digital multifunction peripherals have been commonly used by a large number of users, providing a free choice of functions selectable from the copier function, printer function, scanner function, facsimile function, etc. Such image forming apparatuses are implemented by combining an image forming unit (plotter unit), an image scanning unit (scanner unit), a facsimile communication unit, an image processing unit (controller), etc.
Such multifunctional image forming apparatuses are generally implemented as a copier-based apparatus. The functions of the apparatus may be partially utilized to allow the apparatus to be used as a printer or scanner, and a facsimile communication unit may be added to allow the apparatus to be used as a facsimile device.
In order to allow each function to be freely selected and performed, these functions need to be provided with respective application programs (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as “application”) for implementing the functions. Conventionally, a single image forming apparatus is provided with all the applications (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-84383).
The term “application” refers to application software or an application program. Such application constitutes a user interface to implement the function to be provided to users, and include a copy application for implementing the copy function, a printer application for implementing the printer function, a scanner application for implementing the scanner function, a facsimile application for implementing the facsimile (FAX) function, etc.
The provision of all the applications for implementing desired functions in a multifunctional image forming apparatus results in a cost increase. Further, the larger the number of the applications, the larger the number of maintenance works performed by service personnel for version updating of the applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme for reducing costs associated with the provision of multiple functions in an electronic apparatus such as an image forming apparatus and for reducing the amount of labor necessary for version updates.